


Confrontation

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Linguini prompted Douglas Richardson and Greg Lestrade, based on Confrontation from Les Mis.





	Confrontation

“Douglas Richardson,” Lestrade stares at the pilot in his interrogation room. “I’m surprised to see you again. What’s it now? Smuggling?”

Douglas blinks up at Lestrade, bleary eyed. “Nothing of the sort,” despite the bravado in his voice, Lestrade can pick up a note of desperation. “I have no idea why your minions decided to pick me up and bring me here, other than for sport.”

Lestrade slides down into the chair across from Douglas and stares at him, working on a toothpick. “Well, we got a tip from some informants that you’ve been an accomplice to transporting a fugitive of sorts.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Douglas says slowly, staring into Lestrade’s eyes. “I’ve reformed since my Air England days and I haven’t smuggled a thing since.”

“Not even orchids?”

Douglas’ face blanches slightly. “That was a favor for a friend who traded that for a cheese sandwich,” he leans forward. “And no one proved a damn thing. Now what do you really want?”

Lestrade’s grin gets toothier. “Where is Sherlock Holmes?”


End file.
